


Trip and Fall

by goldenprince



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Mingyu, EXTREMELY SHORT! I'm sorry, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meanie as siblings, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenprince/pseuds/goldenprince
Summary: Jeonghan witnesses Mingyu trip and fall.





	Trip and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Asianfanfics.

It was a Saturday, Jeonghan and his friends, Seungkwan and Joshua, were at the mall to hang out and relax after the tough week. They planned on doing the usual: gossip and shopping with a side of gaming. However, the three found out they were all hungry, so they decide to stop by a McDonald’s.

 

They sit at a table near the door, with Jeonghan and Seungkwan sitting next to each other and Joshua facing them.

 

“Hey! I was the one to order last week,” Joshua hoots with his eyes going wide when his two friends stared at him bug-eyed, as if telling him to go to the counter.

 

Seungkwan slumps down on his chair and sighs, “Alright… it’s my turn.”

 

Joshua raises his brows smugly. “See?”

 

“We get it, we get it.” Seungkwan gets up from his chair and leans on the table. “What do you guys want?” He faces Joshua first.

 

“A burger, some fries, and Coke.”

 

“Okay, the usual. How about you, Jeonghan?”

 

Jeonghan looks up from his nails and shrugged. “Guess I’ll have the same.”

 

“That’s all?” Seungkwan tilts his head. _I’m sure Jeonghan always orders vanilla sun_ _—_

 

“Oh, yeah, vanilla sundae!” Jeonghan beams at him, thankful for the reminder. “Thanks, Boo!” He throws a kiss at him and Seungkwan pretends to catch it.

 

“I gotchu, fam.” Seungkwan winks and goes to the counter to order.

 

Jeonghan looks at Joshua, who already has his earphones on and bobbing his head to the rhythm. Jeonghan smiles at this for a moment but eventually goes back to inspecting his nails for dirt.

 

A few more minutes later and Jeonghan notices a tall and charming man, looking around his age, carrying a tray of food and drinks. Oh, man, Jeonghan’s heart skipped a beat. _Ooh la la~ hot guy alert! Damn, he’s serving some—_ then the man trips and drops his tray on his companion— _nope. Abort mission._

 

Jeonghan tries his damnedest to hold back his laugh, yet a chuckle escapes him and Joshua eyes him weirdly. Jeonghan waves him away and mouths a _later_ at him.

 

“Holy shit!” The hot guy hollers in horror as he realizes what just happened. The spectacled male, now drenched in iced tea (as Jeonghan guessed), glowers and holds his ruined book up.

 

“Jesus Christ, just fucking kill me. Wonwoo, I’m sorry!” He runs back to the counter and Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he was.

 

Jeonghan kept staring at the attractive stranger but Seungkwan was back with the food and his big ass booty blocked Jeonghan’s view. _Ugh, whatever, I won’t ever see him again anyway._

 

 

 

Now the trio were at the department store, checking out clothes and (cough) _men_ (cough) that caught their eye—well, to be fair, only Jeonghan and Seungkwan were. Joshua was there to help them pick out, but he never bought anything.

 

“So, what do you guys think about this?” Seungkwan asks once he got out the fitting room. He struck a few poses and did a little spin.

 

“Meh, try again.” Joshua forms an X with his arms. “I think the colors don’t match.”

 

“I think so too, but wait, that sweater reminds me of the incident earlier in McDonald’s!” Jeonghan wheezes as he recalled Mr. Clumsy McHottie.

 

Joshua narrows his eyes at him. “Is that why you were laughing like a crazy person?”

 

“Haha, yes!” Jeonghan grins widely and clasps his hands together.

 

Seungkwan leans against the cubicle door and props his chin on his hands, interested in Jeonghan’s story. “Spill the beans, honey. And why does this ugly ass sweater remind you of it?”

 

“Well, there was this hot guy at McDonald’s and he was wearing a sweater like that, but it actually looked good on him—no offense, Boo—and damn he had adorable sweater paws! He was tall as fuck, probably around six feet? Oh, he had this confident and charming aura around him and he walked like a runway model—“

 

“Wait—so you’re saying this sweater doesn’t look good on me?”

 

“Shh, Boo, I’m not done yet—so, yeah, I saw him holding a tray and damn he was serving _looks_ … but!” Jeonghan pauses and holds both his hands up for added drama. “He tripped on his own feet and his food just flew to the guy he was with! I think it was his boyfriend. What a bummer, right? It’s not every day you see handsome, tall, adorable, and amusing in one guy and then you find out he’s taken!”

 

“Uh, Jeonghan…” Joshua and Seungkwan’s eyes were wide and their brows kept bobbing up and down, as if pointing to something _or someone_.

 

“What?”

 

Then Jeonghan hears someone harrumph from behind, he turns around and felt his heart sink, it was Mr. Clumsy McHottie, up-close and personal. He had this goofy smirk on his face that displayed his canines. _Mother of all things holy, please take me right now and right here._ Jeonghan prayed as the male opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Handsome, tall, adorable, and amusing in one guy? Aw, thank you. By the way, I’m not taken and he’s my brother.”

 

Jeonghan watched the man walk away. _What the fuck?_ His eyes read the tissue paper in his hands, he couldn’t help but break into a grin after.

 

“Guys, I think I just scored a date.”

Kim Mingyu — (n.) a lover of dogs and cooking; also your (near future) lover.

010-1234-1717

I saw you laughing at me earlier and I think you’re cute.  
Don’t forget to call me. ;-)

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! I had this idea outta nowhere when I saw this dude slip in the mall and make a scene a while ago, I hope he's okay, but yeah I wrote it for fun. Thank you for reading!


End file.
